kiss
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Who knew One Kiss was all it took to make the boys so unaware that one of their team mates would find out their little secret. Oh my . K is for Kiss follows Jet.


Hotch Reid ABC series

K is for Kiss

They were back from a grueling case the blood flashed in front of their eyes when they even dared to close them. Spencer tossed and turned all night long trying to rid himself of the horrors he'd seen. Usually he could compartmentalize this time he just couldn't. he reached out and wrapped his hands in Aaron's sleep shirt.

"Spence." Aaron rolled and looked at him.

"Sorry for waking you." He swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Aaron cupped his face.

"yes." He swallowed. "Just shaken up form the last case I don't know why this one is effecting me so much. Probably because it was multiple kids kid cases are always the hardest we all know that."

"you're probably right." Spencer sighed shaking his head and cuddling into Aaron.

"Try to sleep." Aaron whispered.

Spencer closed his eyes and tried to follow Aaron's directions knowing that in the morning they were back to the grind. He let his senses be filled with the smell and feel of Aaron and hoped the nightmares wouldn't come back.

The next day the two men got ready for work and dropped Jack off at Jess's house. "You okay?" Aaron asked squeezing Spencer's hand.

"I will be." Spencer assured him. "You really helped last night."

"I'm always glad to help. The rest of the ride to Quntico was silent. They pulled into the garage and got out of the car waving at JJ.

"HI guys." She said exhaustion tinging her words.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Spencer asked

"No I tossed and turned all night and it didn't help that Henry crawled into bed with us." She sighed. "Well back to work it is and a gallon of coffee.

"Hey now save some for me." Spencer teased.

"only if you're fast enough." She winked as they walked into the elevator and made it to their floor.

The day was thankfully slow JJ hadn't found a case to bring to their attention and the other's just worked on consults. At lunch time Spencer stood and stretched looking around. "I'm headed out to grab lunch I'll be back.

"Hey man I'll go with you."

"Okay." Spencer shrugged as he waited for Morgan to grab his jacket. "Can I bring you anything back Em?"

"Turkey wrap and Pepsi please." She pulled out some money and handed it to him. He nodded shoving the money into his wallet.

"Ready to go?" He asked as Morgan came back into view.

"Yeah lets get this show on the road.

"Where are you two headed?" they looked up to see Hotch standing on the cat walk.

"Lunch want your usual?"

"Yes please."

Spencer nodded and finally the two men were on their way. "Wait Hotch has a usual and you know it." Morgan gave him a look and Spencer just chuckled.

He knew Morgan was watching him as he ordered the food for Hotch, himself and Emily but he said not a word. When they got back to the building Reid sat Emily's lunch down in front of her and passed over her change. Earning a smile from her. "Thanks." She mouthed since she was on the phone.

Reid nodded sitting his own food down and then heading up to Hotch's office to give him his. He knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "Hey I come bringing food." He held up the bag.

"Thanks." HOtch smiled at him. Reid walked farther into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked towards Hotch's desk and put the food down before leaning over and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted too. "Do I really need a reason?"

"Nope." Aaron pulled him close and kissed him. Just then the door opened put neither man heard it until it was too late.

"Hey Hotch we have a… holy shit." JJ looked up from her folder at the scene in front of her. Reid and Hotch jumped apart. And both men swallowed looking at the blond in front of them. "Um…I.. conference room." She stuttered closing the door.

"That was." Aaron wiped his hand down his face.

"Awkward, embarrassing horrifying." Reid finished for him.

"All of the above." Aaron leaned against his chair and shook his head. "Well I guess it's time to go out there and face the music. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spencer shook his head.

JJ had went into the conference room calling over her shoulder to the people below. Conference room now."

"What's wrong with JJ." Emily asked Morgan as Hotch and Spencer came out of his office. Morgan narrowed his eyes at that two of them.

"I'm not sure but I Have some idea. Lets go JJ seems impatient." Emily nodded and the two of them headed up. Dave met them in the room throwing knowing looks between JJ, Hotch and Reid.

The cat was out of the bag, now two people knew about them. They kind of dreaded who the third person would be and what JJ would say.

Next up L is for Linger as in JJ linger's after the meeting to get the scoop.


End file.
